This invention relates to an apparatus for making groups each formed of end-to-end interconnected bag packages.
Bags made of plastic wrapper sleeves are widely used for packaging food products, such as chocolate bars. Conventionally, groups of such packages are delivered in an interconnected state. This is achieved by not entirely severing the seam interconnecting the bags so that at least two connecting portions remain between adjoining bags. An apparatus for making such package groups is described, for example, in Swiss Patent No. 574,844. According to the prior art method, as the transverse sealing seam is provided, simultaneously a weakening line is pressed centrally into the seam. Thereafter, the packages are introduced onto a more rapidly travelling conveyor belt. One roll may selectively press the packages against the conveyor belt so that such package may be torn from the precedingly formed weakening line. Such a method, however, cannot be utilized in case the packaged products must not be exposed to pressure. Furthermore, the tearing stress exerted on the freshly formed transverse seam also involves problems.